TCG:Secrets and Seekers
Secrets and Seekers was the first card set of the Huntik Trading Card Game and is of the same name as the animated series. It was followed by Legendary Saga. Card Listing * SAS-001: Caliban: Dante's Titan * SAS-002: Cherit: Lok's Best Friend * SAS-003: Dante Vale: Private Investigator * SAS-004: Freelancer: Knightly Titan * SAS-005: Furoji: Calm Center * SAS-006: Gybolg: Force of Nature * SAS-007: Ignatius: Walking Volcano * SAS-008: Kallipolitan: Judge and Jury * SAS-009: Kilthane: The Black Knight * SAS-010: King Basilisk: Strength and Fury * SAS-011: Kyroptero: Stone Guardian * SAS-012: Lindorm: Raging Titan * SAS-013: Metagolem: Icon of History * SAS-014: Montehue: Friendly Competitor * SAS-015: Peque: Mayan Princess * SAS-016: Ponderous: Rocky Dino * SAS-017: Sabriel: Sophie's Titan * SAS-018: Sandra Lambert: Retired Seeker * SAS-019: Santiago: Stealthy Guardian * SAS-020: Sentinel: Stoic Protector * SAS-021: Shinobi: Smoke Ninja * SAS-022: Sophie Casterwill: Heir of The Casterwills * SAS-023: Wolf Knight: Noble Werewolf * SAS-024: Zhalia Moon: Mysterious Ally * SAS-025: Ammit Heart-Eater: Rassimov's Pet * SAS-026: Battlemaster: Titan Warlord * SAS-027: Brahe: Lumbering Hulk * SAS-028: Breaker: Grier's Titan * SAS-029: DeFoe: Organization Lieutenant * SAS-030: Fan Dancer: Fast and Furious * SAS-031: Fireblade: Friend in the Shadows * SAS-032: Gar-Ghoul: Gothic Terror * SAS-033: Grier: Loyal To The Core * SAS-034: Hector: Tomb Raider * SAS-035: Hydramaskar: Carved Colossus * SAS-036: Iron Monkey: Leaping Frenzy * SAS-037: Janus Knight: Dark Charger * SAS-038: Jokoul: Icy Titan * SAS-039: Kerosan: Flame Artist * SAS-040: Klaus: Mad Scientist * SAS-041: Kreutalk: DeFoe's Titan * SAS-042: Mindrone: Unblinking Eye * SAS-043: Morgan the Knife: Shady Dealer * SAS-044: Nighlurker: Creeper in Shadow * SAS-045: The Professor: Leader of the Organization * SAS-046: Rassimov: Dangerous Mind * SAS-047: Sekhmet: Feline Assassin * SAS-048: Slitherfang: Serpent from the Nile * SAS-049: Sunhawk: Mighty Wings * SAS-050: Ymir: Frost Giant * SAS-051: Daktari: Enigmatic Ally * SAS-052: Enderby: Casterwill Tutor * SAS-053: Enfluxion: Wave Walker * SAS-054: Ferryman: Watcher At The River * SAS-055: Feyone: Celtic Warrior * SAS-056: Fire Kappa: Beacon for a Beating * SAS-057: Gareon: Invisible Scout * SAS-058: Giantkiller: Growing Warrior * SAS-059: Hoozoto: Aztec Guardian * SAS-060: Hoplite: Lionhearted * SAS-061: Icarus: Master Aerialist * SAS-062: Jean-Louis: Extreme Sportsman * SAS-063: Kipperin: Flight in the Night * SAS-064: LeBlanche: Prim and Proper * SAS-065: Lok Lambert: Courageous Novice * SAS-066: Pan: Friend of Animals * SAS-067: The Riderless Chariot: Unstoppable Force * SAS-068: Riverjaw: Crocodile Guardian * SAS-069: Scolopen: Centipede-Neck * SAS-070: Solwing: Eye in the Sky * SAS-071: Springer: Trapspringer * SAS-072: Tersly: Foundation Scholar * SAS-073: Tolivane: Little Helper * SAS-074: Tremayne: Tricky Fairy * SAS-075: Venadek: Scruffy Scrapper * SAS-076: Akamaru: Incan Snake Spirit * SAS-077: Akmen-Meo: Spirit Guide * SAS-078: Bellona: Lion Gladiator * SAS-079: Derenzar: Unruly Titan * SAS-080: Enforcer: Three-Eyed Menace * SAS-081: Ferric Warbringer: Spiked Warrior * SAS-082: Gawain: Forest Warrior * SAS-083: Ice Creature: Minion of Ymir * SAS-084: Invisible Knight: Fearless and Arrogant * SAS-085: Jeweled Colossus: Heart of Stone * SAS-086: Madea: Master of Illusions * SAS-087: Metzi: Moon Titan * SAS-088: Neptunia: Living Torpedo * SAS-089: Numbers: Datahead * SAS-090: Redcap: Claws and Teeth * SAS-091: Salamandrake: Firestarter * SAS-092: Storm Gladiator: Wind and Metal * SAS-093: Strix: Swarm Fighter * SAS-094: Suit: Mr. Mactavish, Prague Agent * SAS-095: Suit: Mr. Steel, Venice Agent * SAS-096: Suit: Ms. Thorpe, Venice Agent * SAS-097: Wormwalker: Shambling Terror * SAS-098: Boltflare * SAS-099: Honorguard * SAS-100: Quick Getaway * SAS-101: Rear Guard * SAS-102: Retaliation * SAS-103: Avoidance * SAS-104: Breakspell * SAS-105: Call for Backup * SAS-106: Copyform * SAS-107: Darksleep * SAS-108: Decoding * SAS-109: Everfight * SAS-110: Hyperstride * SAS-111: Quick Strike * SAS-112: Rapid Charge * SAS-113: Research * SAS-114: Spidertouch * SAS-115: Bring in the Big Guns * SAS-116: Earthtide * SAS-117: Second Wind * SAS-118: Sprint * SAS-119: Switchsoul * SAS-120: Take the Initiative * SAS-121: Poisonfang * SAS-122: Reinforcements * SAS-123: Skingrip * SAS-124: Stalemate * SAS-125: Strikemode * SAS-126: Ace in the Hole * SAS-127: Acidheart * SAS-128: Augerfrost * SAS-129: Bladestorm * SAS-130: Flashbulb * SAS-131: Raypulse * SAS-132: Set a Trap * SAS-133: Simplemind * SAS-134: Slipstream * SAS-135: Trailblazer * SAS-136: Zoom * SAS-137: Blasteater * SAS-138: Designated Hitter * SAS-139: Double Your Effort * SAS-140: Get Back To Work! * SAS-141: Outsourcing * SAS-142: Regroup * SAS-143: Shadowspeed * SAS-144: Thundercut * SAS-145: Defeat Ymir: Frost King * SAS-146: Escape the Mansion * SAS-147: Escape with the Ring of Arc * SAS-148: Retrieve the Ring of Arc * SAS-149: Catch the Gargoyle * SAS-150: Corral the Bulls * SAS-151: Defeat Ymir: Frost King * SAS-152: Draw the Enemy Away from the Tomb * SAS-153: Escape the Haunted Mine * SAS-154: Get the Argo Out of the Water * SAS-155: Go to the Hidden Cave * SAS-156: Take the Bigfoot Captive * SAS-157: Control the Idols of Omeed * SAS-158: Retrieve Vlad's Amulets * SAS-159: Get the Hammer Mjolnir * SAS-160: Fake Ring of Arc * SAS-161: Gleipnir Rope * SAS-162: Golden Idol * SAS-163: Hammer Mjolnir * SAS-164: Ring of Arc * SAS-165: Speedboat * SAS-166: Vlad's Bag of Amulets * SAS-167: Antedeluvian * SAS-168: Bigfoot * SAS-169: Fenris * SAS-170: Frost Minion * SAS-171: Gargoyle * SAS-172: Ignatius: Lava Lord * SAS-173: Ymir: Frost King * SAS-174: Argo * SAS-175: Bull * SAS-176: Explosive * SAS-177: Ghostly Bear * SAS-178: Ghostly Shaft * SAS-179: Glacier of Dreams * SAS-180: Hidden Cave * SAS-181: Mansion Door * SAS-182: Tomb Entrance * SAS-183: Water Spout * SAS-DEM: Deliver the Ring of Arc Category:TCG Seekers and Secrets Category:List pages